Vakama's narration/Toa Lhikan
This is how Vakama's narration and Toa Lhikan goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui. LEGO logo, Transformersprimefan Productions and other Productions presents, in association with Ryantransfomer studios Toa Vakama: narrating Gathered friends are brought. Listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. Long ago, in the glorious city of Metru Nui, we believe that our noble Toa would protect us. But they fell one by one, as an unrelenting shadow of Makuta sought to enforce endless sleep so that he can create a time of dark order then awaken the world as their own home. But some very luck is on our side when heroes from another world come to help us defeat this darkness. title: "Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui" comes up few years later, something opens up and the Legendary Toa Lhikan steps in and takes the Toa stones off the large rock Krekka: off-screen The last Toa! Jay (MRR): off-screen Shh! He'll hear you! Cyrille Le Paradox: off-screen Jay. He have to say it. Bionicle 2 plotline. Jay (MRR): I know that. Now, shh! Lhikan looks around him and then saw the two Dark Hunters, Jay from Machine Robo Rescue and the villain from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Cyrille Le Paradox Jay (MRR): Now, Krekka! chucks a big rock at Toa Lhikan and it missed Cyrille Le Paradox: Ooh. Bad throw. Jay (MRR): Toa Lhikan! I presume. Toa Lhikan: Jay. What are you doing in Metru Nui? Where is the other Toa? Jay (MRR): They were killed. Picked off one by one. Toa Lhikan: And my friend Hordika? Jay (MRR): Yeah. He was killed too. Tragic isn't it? Cyrille Le Paradox: Very predictable, Toa Lhikan. Lhikan then escapes. At Ga-Metru Crash Bandicoot:Narrating And so Toa Lhikan delivered the sacred stones to a chosen Matoran from each Metru. Nokama: Fire. Stone. and the two Ga-Matoran turn to see Toa Lhikan Nokama: Toa Lhikan? Toa Lhikan: Guide the others with your wisdom. Lhikan gives Nokama the Toa Stone and flies off. Letters appear out of nowhere forming her name: Nokama. At Po-Metru Oisin Ryan:Narrating With every city's life, there's a period of great building with artisan builders such as Onewa create wonders that confirm their faith in the Great Spirit of civilisation. Toa Lhikan:the Toa stone on the ground Builder. I'm counting on your courage. picks up the Toa stone and by the hands then his name shows up. At Onu-Metru Sci-Ryan:Narrating The city is not just made from construction of things. But, from a collection of history. My buddy, Whenua, the archivist knew this more then most. Whenua: Toa Lhikan? Toa Lhikan: Here.the Toa Stone to Whenua Don't archive it. flies off then Whenua's name shows up. At Le-Metru Thomas: narrating This was an age when a brave Matoran like Matau, named after the monkey, Matau, would selflessly test the latest inventions with full of hardy courage. Matau: seeing Toa Lhikan Toa Lhikan:chuckles Don't break it. gives Matau the Toa stone then Matau's name shows up. At Ko-Metru Evil Ryan:Narrating I remember that it's a time of reasoning, studying, observance and looking into the future. That some look further forward without what's in plain sight then Evil Anna's friend Nuju. Nuju: gasps Toa Lhikan? Toa Lhikan: Follow the map, thinker. gives the Toa Stone to Nuju then flies off and Nuju's name shows up. At Ta-Metru Queen Ryanara: narrating Yeah. It was a time of shearing. Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Remembering. Building, adventuring, dreaming and the time of my friends' kind. But, that is a time of mask makers those that have the art of making Great Kanohi Masks from Kanoka disks. My friend, Vakama, the Mask Maker was one of them. Evil Ryan: Cool.at a sign that says "Welcome to Ta-Metru." Hmm. Ta-Metru. nods and looks at the Matoran then the letters appear forming his name: Vakama Evil Ryan: What are you looking at, Ryan?coughs Ryan F-Freeman: See for yourself. Evil Ryan: That's a Matoran. I have never seen anything like it. Fluttershy: Aw. Look at him. He's so cute. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. Evil Anna: Wow-wee. This fellah is cute like Sonata. Thomas: Let's go say hi. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. walks [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan